


Bullets and Bruises

by sookehh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, angst&pain, fassbender na morana, i remain his forever, kanon uciekł z krzykiem, kocham ten ship, moriarty to dupek, mormor, sebastian nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze stratą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: Czasami ciężko jest nawet oddychać, gdy Sebastianowi wszystko przypomina o istnieniu Jamesa, a w sumie to Jima, bo tak - dla niego zawsze będzie Jimem.





	Bullets and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, w którym momencie utonęłam w tym shipie, ale cóż, stało się. Enjoy!
> 
> (Cytowana piosenka to Give It All Foalsów)

_give me the way it could have been,_

_give me the ghost that's on the screen,_

_give me the way but not the means,_

_give me it all_

 

 

Samotność smakuje krwią, papierosami i nieustannymi wyrzutami sumienia, jakie w ostatecznym rozrachunku przegrywają tylko z budzeniem się w środku nocy. W łóżku, którego druga połowa jest przerażająco zimna i pusta. Często jest to o wiele większy koszmar niż sam sen, który go do tego doprowadza.

Tak samo, jak samotny prysznic, jedzenie śniadania czy kolacji w pojedynkę, a nawet głupie oglądanie telewizji bez jego ciągłego narzekania na bzdury, jakie serwują nam media. Jednak nic nie boli tak mocno, jak fakt, że kiedy przekracza próg wcale-nie-takiego-skromnego londyńskiego mieszkania, już od dobrych dwóch lat nie wita go ta sama energiczna melodia wygrywana na fortepianie przez mężczyznę, do którego należał i do którego należeć będzie już zawsze. Brakuje mu nawet tego głupiego _Stayin’ Alive_ mruczanego pod nosem przy porannym parzeniu herbaty, podczas gdy on przygotowywał sprzęt na kuchennym stole do kolejnej akcji; na tym samym stole, na którym kochali się wiele razy, gdy emocje i pożądanie brało górę.

Czasami ciężko jest nawet oddychać, gdy Sebastianowi wszystko przypomina o istnieniu Jamesa, a w sumie to Jima, bo tak – dla niego zawsze będzie Jimem.

Tym Jimem, którego w nocy budzą koszmary, a on cicho nuci jego ulubioną piosenkę, żeby go uspokoić. Tym Jimem, który może mieć każdego, ale zdecydował się całować tylko i wyłącznie jego wargi, brudne od krwi i potu, gdy Moran wraca z udanych zleceń. Tym Jimem, którego usta układają się w skrytym, szczerym uśmiechu tylko wtedy, gdy na horyzoncie pojawia się Sebastian.

Tym Jimem, którego Moran pokochał miłością absolutną, oddając mu siebie w całości i naprawdę nie oczekując niczego w zamian, a dostając wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął.

Dlatego życie składające się z powrotów do pustego domu, samotnych wieczorów i braku obecności tego, dla którego byłby w stanie oddać życie, jest takie kurewsko trudne, trudne i bolesne.

I, och, jak zdziwieni byliby wszyscy, gdyby dotarł do nich fakt, iż drugi najbardziej niebezpieczny mężczyzna w Londynie – poprawka, teraz już pierwszy, choć Moran nigdy tego nie chciał – ma najzwyczajniej w świecie złamane serce i mimo upływu dwudziestu paru miesięcy rana wciąż jest świeża i nie chce się zabliźnić za żadne cholerne skarby.

Najgorsza jest świadomość, że mógł to wszystko przewidzieć. Cholera, do tego wcale nie były mu potrzebne umiejętności wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa; wystarczyło, żeby otworzył oczy i uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna, który był – jest? – całym jego światem, to w rzeczywistości wcale nie mężczyzna.

James Moriarty to czysta definicja **zbrodni**. Szaleniec i socjopata. Ktoś, kto nigdy nie był i nigdy nie miał nawet prawa być określany mianem człowieka. Chodzące cierpienie i ból. Zmaterializowane wcielenie samej śmierci. Diabeł w garniturze od Vivienne Westwood. Zło z tęczówkami ciemniejszymi niż noc, a może nawet najciemniejszymi, jakie natura mogła kiedykolwiek stworzyć.

I widząc to wszystko już w pierwszej chwili, gdy się spotykają, gdy Moran przekracza próg ówczesnego mieszkania Moriarty’ego, mocno i pewnie ściska jego dłoń na przywitanie, a ich spojrzenia się spotykają, Sebastian jest na tyle głupi, na tyle pomylony, żeby po prostu się w nim **zakochać**.

Nie ma już znaczenia, że James – Jim, tak, Jim, jego Jim – to istny Napoleon zbrodni. Nie ma znaczenia, bo Sebastian wcale nie jest od niego lepszy i nawet nie próbuje siebie oszukiwać, że chce to zmienić. Tylko jedna jedyna rzecz ich poróżnia, coś, na co Moran nie ma wpływu.

Śmierć. A dokładniej decyzja Jima – Jima, jego Jima – o odejściu, o poświęceniu się dla sprawy Sherlocka Holmesa, dla ich _Ostatecznego Problemu_. To naprawdę przykre, że Sebastian często zbyt mocno martwi się o Jamesa, podczas gdy ten nigdy wystarczająco nie martwi się o niego; bo kiedy snajper jest w stanie oddać swoje życie za niego, tak on nie jest w stanie uratować swojego dla Morana.    

Po prostu strzela sobie w głowę, zostawiając go samego pośród tego pieprzonego chaosu. Chaosu, który sam stworzył, a Sebastian mu tylko w tym nieznacznie pomógł.

– Pamiętaj – mówi rzeczowym tonem Jim. – Watson jest twoim jedynym celem.

Moran śmieje się głośno, układając swoje usta w rekini uśmiech. Moriarty mrozi go tylko wzrokiem.

– Jestem najlepszym snajperem w kraju, szefie, chyba nie sądzisz, że…

– To nie jest zwykłe zlecenie, Seb. To Sherlock Holmes.

Sebastian porusza się nerwowo w fotelu, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na skórzanej kierownicy BMW. Kiedy zatrzymuje się pod budynkiem szpitala św. Bartłomieja, Jim posyła mu krótkie spojrzenie; spojrzenie zdradzające pewną dozę ekscytacji i niepewności jednocześnie, co jest czymś niesamowitym do zobaczenia. Zazwyczaj spojrzenie Moriarty’ego jest puste, pozbawione wszelkich emocji, wyjątek stanowią co najwyżej momenty, w których kocha się z Sebastianem. Wtedy jego oczy są niczym wachlarz wszystkich uczuć, a Moran nie może być bardziej dumny z siebie, wiedząc, że to on jest tego przyczyną.

– Potrzebuję twojej broni – mówi Jim stanowczo i łagodnie zarazem.

Moran marszczy brwi, ale posłusznie wyciąga swój pistolet. Beretta 92FS miękko ląduje w dłoni Moriarty’ego.

– Do zobaczenia potem, _szefie_.

– Powodzenia, _tygrysie_.

Jim nigdy nie usłyszał od Sebastiana, że ten go kocha. Owszem, parę razy Moran przymierza się do takiego wyznania, co jest dla niego zdecydowanie największym wyzwaniem, jakie kiedykolwiek sobie postawił. James jednak w porę chwyta, co zaraz może nastąpić, więc albo naprawdę boleśnie kopie go pod stołem, przerywa mu, albo wychodzi z pokoju, zrywa połączenie. Raz się zdarza, że grozi mu, że wysadzi go w powietrze, a wszystko to ze strachu przed tymi dwoma głupimi słowami. Sebastian nigdy więc nie powiedział swojemu szefowi _kocham cię,_ ale nigdy też nie musiał. Takie rzeczy się widzi, a Moriarty to skubana bestia i wie, że _jego_ snajper jest oddany mu nie tylko na polu zawodowym, ale i prywatnym.

James dawno temu obiecał sobie – była to jedna z pierwszych złożonych obietnic – że nigdy nikogo nie pokocha i nigdy nie pozwoli, aby jego pokochano. Uważał to uczucie za czyniące go słabym, bardziej ludzkim, bo przecież jak to – James Moriarty, ucieleśnienie samej śmierci, miałby kogoś _kochać?_ Fascynacja drugim człowiekiem to granica, której miał nie przekraczać; i owszem, udawało się, a potem pojawił się Sebastian i Jim zaczął _czuć._ Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zaczął czuć coś innego niż pogardę dla otaczającego go świata i ewidentną wyższość nad wszystkimi otaczającymi go ludźmi.

Wie, że nie powinien dawać na to wszystko swojego cichego przyzwolenia, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego, Sebastian jest tylko człowiekiem, człowiekiem, który wbrew pozorom jest tak cholernie podatny na zranienie. Co, jeśli coś by mu się stało? Owszem, Moriarty poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, podpisałby pakt z samym diabłem – albo po prostu by go zabił – tylko po to, aby zniszczyć tych, którzy byliby za to odpowiedzialni. Jednak co z tego? Nikt nie przywróciłby życia Moranowi.

Jim czuje więc coś, czego w swoim mniemaniu nie powinien. I choć doskonale wie, że jest to coś o wiele gorszego od popełnianych przez siebie zbrodni, poddaje się temu. Jim się **zakochał** i jest to dla niego największy ból, jaki czuje, bo patrzenie na Sebastiana każdego dnia i świadomość, że może go stracić w każdej chwili, jest momentami nie do zniesienia.

Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że gdzieś w głębi siebie – nie serca – Jim chce być najgorszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła się Sebastianowi. Chce być jedynym koszmarem, który Moran kiedykolwiek będzie miał. Chce być jego prywatnym chaosem, prywatnym nieszczęściem, prywatną definicją zła i cierpienia. Chce być jego... staje się jego wszystkim, ale nie w taki sposób, w jaki powinno się to stać.

Ale, och, James nigdy nie potrafił być normalny, nigdy nie był normalny, nigdy nawet nie chciał być normalny, a Sebastian zaakceptował go w całości, każdą jego wadę, bo w rzeczywistości jest taki sam. Gdy Moran patrzy na swojego szefa, czuje się tak, jakby patrzył w lustro _._ Przed oczami wyraźnie widzi swoje odbicie, wszystkich fobii, szaleństw i popełnionych grzechów. Oboje bez krzty empatii dla drugiej istoty, okrutni i bezwzględni; dzielący tę samą, przerażającą, ale jednocześnie przynoszącą ulgę obojętność dla całej ludzkości.

I może dlatego oboje czują się tak, jakby los już dawno zaplanował połączyć ich życia ze sobą. Sebastian i James uzupełniają się w każdym calu, nawet tym najmniejszym, nie będąc świadomymi tego, jak cholernie się potrzebują. A gdyby nawet byli, żaden z nich nie powiedziałby tego na głos; takie rzeczy nigdy nie były w stylu ani Sebastiana, ani tym bardziej Jima.

Zaczyna się od tego, że Sebastian wraca z wojny **sam**. Nie, nie wraca, bo wojny tak naprawdę nie zostawia za sobą z chwilą powrotu do Londynu. Ona dalej go otacza, zmienia się po prostu miejsce jej rozgrywania. Jest pozostawiony sam sobie, musi walczyć ze światem, którego nie zna. Nie czuje się przywiązany do nikogo ani do niczego. Wiele razy rozważa samobójstwo, jednak w ostateczności nigdy się do tego nie posuwa. Coś go od tego powstrzymuje, skutecznie trzymając przy życiu, a potem przez przypadek, siedząc w jednym ze swoich ulubionych barów, słyszy strzępek rozmowy.

Jego uszu docierają tylko dwie rzeczy: to, że tajemnicza osoba poszukuje snajpera oraz jej numer telefonu.

Można więc powiedzieć, że Moriarty w pewien sposób staje się wybawcą Morana. Ratuje go od demonów, zastępując je nowymi, a każdy z nich przybiera jego postać. Daje mu coś, od czego Sebastian jest uzależniony – emocje, działanie, niebezpieczeństwo. Wszystko, co dawała mu kiedyś wojna, której przecież tak zawsze nienawidził, zastępuje James Moriarty i jego brudny, nielegalny interes.

Najbardziej ironiczne jest jednak to, że Moran w pewien sposób ratuje też Jima. Przecież kiedy Moriarty rozpoczyna swoją działalność, rozpaczliwie potrzebuje kogoś, komu mógłby zaufać, kogoś, kto pobrudziłby rączki za niego. Kogoś, kto zrozumiałby jego chorą fascynację złem, śmiercią, przestępczością, nie kwestionując tego, ba, może nawet trochę ją podzielając.

Ostatecznie więc odnajdują siebie.

– To nie może trwać wiecznie, _tygrysie_ – szepcze Moriarty, przesuwając wargami wzdłuż obojczyka Morana.

– Zapomnijmy o tym, szefie – mruczy cicho Sebastian, mocniej zaciskając chłodną dłoń na biodrze Jima. – Chociaż na chwilę.

Każdy pocałunek Jamesa Moriarty’ego, najbardziej niebezpiecznego umysłu w Londynie, a może i na całym świecie, jest niczym najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki Moran mógł kiedykolwiek otrzymać od losu. Jego zimne wargi – zimne, które jednak wciąż parzą – sprawiają, że czasami Sebastian naprawdę zastanawia się, czy Jim jest żywy, prawdziwy; czy te palce niespokojnie przesuwające się po jego włosach albo ten ciepły, nieregularny oddech na jego szyi, są realne.

Wszystko to jest niczym dar od niebios, a może raczej... od samego diabła?

Bywa jednak też tak, że Jim krzyczy. Wrzeszczy tak głośno, że Sebastianowi wydaje się, że słyszą go w samym piekle. W napadzie szału i gniewu potrafi zniszczyć wszystko, co tylko mu wpadnie pod ręce. Moranowi nie zawsze udaje się znaleźć satysfakcjonujące wytłumaczenie na te nagłe ataki złości, ale cierpliwie czeka, aż Jamesowi przejdzie. Koniec końców jest najlepszym snajperem w kraju, cierpliwość to jedyna cnota, jaka w nim jeszcze doszczętnie nie umarła.

Nie denerwuje się nawet wtedy, gdy Moriarty wrzeszczy właśnie na niego.

– Jesteś tylko moją _pieprzoną_ zabawką – krzyczy Jim. Sebastian zachowuje iście stoicki spokój. – Kiedy mi się znudzisz, po prostu odstrzelę ci łeb, rozumiesz?!

Czasami jednak jakaś blokada w głowie Morana się przełącza, a złość ogarnia także jego. Wtedy ich kłótnie przypominają istną walkę, ba, cholerną wojnę. Zarówno Jim, jak i Sebastian, ranią się nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie. Ostatecznie jednak snajper woli zniszczyć coś, co ma pod ręką, nawet jeśli to jedna z najdroższych waz, jaką udało się skraść jego szefowi. Początkowo wychodzi z takich pojedynków z drobnymi, ale niezwykle bolesnymi ranami (James doskonale wie, gdzie zaatakować, aby zadać ból, ale nie zabić lub okaleczyć). Kiedy Moriarty napije się filiżanki mocnej herbaty, pozbywając się nadmiaru negatywnych uczuć, przychodzi do sypialni, kładzie się obok Morana, ujmując jego pokaleczone ręce i składa na nich ostrożne pocałunki.

Mija jednak trochę czasu i nawet przy największych wybuchach agresji, Jim nie potrafi więcej skrzywdzić swojego _tygrysa._ Osoba Sebastiana zostaje wyniesiona na ołtarze, ołtarze pełne zła i krwi, podczas gdy Moriarty stanowi istną świątynie, swojego rodzaju Kościół dla prawdziwej przestępczości. Moran wzrasta do rangi sacrum; sacrum, które pod karą najboleśniejszej i najokrutniejszej śmierci, jaką tylko Moriarty jest w stanie zadać, nie może zostać sprowadzone do profanum.

Sacrum, które potrafi myśleć niezwykle racjonalnie, logicznie, które ma w sobie mnóstwo zaciętości i cierpliwości. Sacrum, którego jedyną wadą według Jamesa Moriarty’ego, króla zbrodni, bipolarnego i wysoce inteligentnego socjopaty, są te cholerne papierosy.

Jim jest zakochany nie tylko w Moranie, ale też we wszystkim, co destrukcyjne. Tylko tytoń stanowi wyjątek. Moriarty denerwuje się, gdy widuje Sebastiana rozłożonego na kanapie, z papierosem w ręku, tonącego w gryzącym dymie. Brzydzi się tym zapachem, tak cholernie, że czasami ma ochotę nadwyrężyć swoje dłonie i udusić Morana. Snajper uśmiecha się tylko pod nosem, widząc frustrację, jaka ogarnia jego szefa, gdy ten zaciąga się papierosem, ale z czasem ogranicza swój nałóg do palenia tylko na akcjach. Jim przyjmuje to z ulgą i tylko gdy Moran jest naprawdę na niego wściekły, zapala papierosa, dwa, trzy, żeby zrobić mu na złość.

Nigdy jednak nałogu nie rzuca, nawet po śmierci Jima. Papierosy i alkohol to coś, dzięki czemu może pozbyć się dręczących myśli na temat Moriarty’ego. Stara się do końca nie trzeźwieć, aby nie przypominać sobie, jak bardzo tęskni za tym małym, socjopatycznym dupkiem. Wyjątek stanowią snajperskie akcje. Wtedy musi być przytomny zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie, bo każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd może skończyć się śmiercią nie tej osoby, na którą planowany jest zamach. Wtedy też myśli o Jimie wracają, a Moran w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się od tego, aby nie przestrzelić sobie głowy tak, jak jego ukochany.

Ostatnio jednak Sebastian ma wrażenie, jakby tonął. Tonął w pustce ogarniającej go z każdym dniem coraz bardziej, z każdym dniem, podczas którego James Moriarty jest, kurwa, martwy. Wszystkie szczegóły powoli umykają z jego głowy. Moran powoli przestaje pamiętać, jak dokładnie brzmiał głos jego szefa, głos, śmiech, jakikolwiek dźwięk wydany przez niego.

– Kim dla ciebie jestem? – pyta pewnego wieczoru Sebastian, opierając się biodrem o brzeg fortepianu, przy którym siedzi Jim, leniwie uderzając w klawisze.

– Jesteś szefem mojego sztabu – odpowiada rzeczowo Moriarty. – Muszę ci przypominać takie rzeczy?

Moran uśmiecha się w ten swój rekini sposób, a potem bierze łyk herbaty.

– Szefem twojego sztabu, któremu lubisz czasem obciągnąć – zauważa złośliwie.

Snajper bez problemu może zauważyć, jak palce Jima mocniej dociskają klawisze, nad którymi wcześniej nieznacznie się unosiły.

– Toleruję cię, Moran. To powinno ci wystarczyć.

Moriarty nagle z hukiem zatrzaskuje pokrywę od fortepianowych klawiszy. Sebastian jednak nie ma zamiaru dać za wygraną. Rum, który jest w jego herbacie, dodaje mu odrobinę odwagi, której i tak mu przecież nie brakuje.

– Wolałbym, żebyś mnie kochał – mruczy.

Jim zastyga w bezruchu, a jego źrenice zwężają się jak u dzikiego kota. Bez żadnych emocji wpatruje się w przestrzeń za nim. Tak samo dzieje się, gdy ma ochotę płakać. Jim bowiem nigdy nie płacze, wpatruje się tylko beznamiętnie w ścianę i oddycha płytko.

– Nie chcesz, żeby sam diabeł się w tobie zakochał.

Sebastian podchodzi do niego szybkim, wojskowym krokiem, a potem łączy ich usta w agresywnym pocałunku. James czuje metaliczny smak krwi, gdy Moran przegryza jego wargę. Boli, ale jest to ból wciąż za mały, aby Moriarty mógł poczuć, że został przez niego dostatecznie ukarany; ukarany za ukrywanie przed swoim _tygrysem_ prawdy.

Zdarza się, że Moran reaguje podobnie, gdy jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o Sherlocka Holmesa, zaprzątającego myśli _jego_ Jima przez większość czasu. Wtedy też Sebastian napastliwiej, mocniej dociska swoje ciało do ciała mężczyzny, który nad nim góruje tylko po to, aby udowodnić sobie, że to przecież on właśnie w tej chwili kocha się z nim, a nie Sherlock-cholerny-Holmes. Jednak nie zawsze to pomaga. Co z tego, że Moran ma jego ciało, jak to detektyw posiadł jego duszę? Jim zaś widząc ową wewnętrzną walkę swojego snajpera, uśmiecha się prawie niewidocznie, bo zazdrosny Moran jest czymś, co podnieca go najbardziej. Wtedy wszelkie hamulce puszczają, a Sebastian przeżywa jedne z najlepszych nocy w swoim życiu.

Mimo wszelkich jimowych paranoi, krzyków, krwi i śmierci, echo zbyt dobrych wspomnień wspólne dzielonych, na które przecież Sebastian w swoim mniemaniu nie zasługiwał, często doprowadzają go do rozpaczy. To dziwne, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie liczył na to, że będzie szczęśliwy – może na jakiś okres, krótki, burzliwy, ale nie w dłuższej perspektywie czasu.

W szale Moran wysyła tysiące wiadomości na już dawno nieaktywny numer swojego szefa –  doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien go usunąć jakiś czas temu, ale z drugiej strony, jaki jest tego sens, gdy zna na pamięć każdą cyfrę? Pisze w nich, jak tęskni, jak nienawidzi, jak nie potrafi funkcjonować, jak mu go brakuje. Prosi, błaga, czasami zapominając, czego tak naprawdę od niego chce i na żadną z nich nigdy nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Nie raz i nie dwa smartfon ląduje gdzieś na podłodze, z szybą potłuczoną na setki małych odłamków.

Sebastian wie, że już dawno powinien się stąd wyprowadzić, ruszyć do przodu, _zapomnieć_ , tak jak zrobił to John Watson, ale nie potrafi. Wyprowadzka z ich wspólnego mieszkania, a co dopiero z Londynu, jest jak zostawienie Jima, a przecież przysięgał na wszystko, co mu znane, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Nie ma nawet odwagi uporządkować biura Jima, jakby podświadomie liczył na to, że Moriarty jeszcze kiedyś z niego skorzysta, choć doskonale wie, że to złudna nadzieja. Poza tym boi się tej przerażająco pustej przestrzeni, która zagości w jego życiu w momencie, gdy każdy przedmiot należący do jego szefa, zniknie w otchłani kartonowych pudeł. Wszystko, co należy do Jamesa, znajduje się więc na swoim miejscu, bo Moran nie ma na to ani odwagi, ani siły, nawet jeśli chwilami ciężko jest patrzeć choćby na przerzuconą przez krzesło jimową koszulę.

Wielokrotnie męczy go ochota na zemstę, ale tak naprawdę nie ma na świecie nikogo, kogo śmierć ukoiłaby duszę snajpera. Sherlock nie żyje, więc jakie ma znaczenie to, czy John Watson będzie nadal żył? Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy zawsze pojawia się myśl, że przecież tak, jak Sebastian, on również utracił kogoś bardzo bliskiego. I cierpi tak samo, jak on, jak Moran, co pozwala snajperowi zrozumieć, że śmierć byłaby dla niego tylko błogosławieństwem. Sebastian w takich momentach składa sprzęt i chowa broń do pokrowca, a potem wraca do swojego – ich wspólnego – apartamentu.

Ponowna złość wraca wraz z… Holmesem, który dosłownie wstaje z martwych. Moran jest gotowy wtedy zabić nie tylko Watsona, ale i samego detektywa. Może też tego cholernego braciszka, Mycrofta. Mary zostaje pominięta, bo na nią poluje ktoś całkiem inny, a Sebastian nie ma ochoty wtrącać się w czyjąś prywatną wendettę.

Kilka razy prawie pociąga za spust, ale zawsze w ostatniej chwili świat wchodzi mu w drogę – Sherlock znika z pola widzenia, broń się zacina, choć jest ona dla Morana oczkiem w głowie albo pojawia się ktoś z ekipy sprzątającej, przez co musi się ulotnić z okolicy w ciągu kilku minut.

Powroty są wtedy jeszcze cięższe, bo ma wrażenie, jakby zawiódł Jima. A Jim nigdy nie lubił spieprzonej roboty.

– Obedrę ją żywcem ze skóry, a potem każę jej ją zjeść, przysięgam – warczy James, odkładając gwałtownie telefon na biurko.

– Co jest, szefie?

Jim gwałtownie wciąga powietrze przez nos.

– Na nikogo nie można liczyć, _tygrysie_.

– Na mnie można.

Moriarty uśmiecha się krzywo.

– Dlatego wciąż żyjesz.

Tym razem to po twarzy Morana przebiega cień uśmiechu. Nie mija nawet kilka minut, kiedy James dokładnie, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, opowiada mu o nieudolnie wykonanej akcji przez jedną z zatrudnionych przez niego płatnych zabójczyń. Sebastian przygryza tylko wargę, bo już wcześniej mówił, że zbyt dobrego przeczucia wobec Chorwatki nie ma, ale Jim się uparł, a jak Jim się uprze, to lepiej nie kwestionować jego decyzji, bo zrobi z ciebie piękną parę butów.

Snajper więc nigdy nie zawiódł swojego szefa. To jest pierwszy raz. Ostatecznie jednak bierze się w garść i niezwykle skrupulatnie planuje zamach na Watsona i Holmesa… Chce tylko ich zabić, a potem niech się dzieje, co chce. Wraz ze śmiercią Jima stracił jakiekolwiek resztki ekscytacji z zabijania.

Wybiera bardzo słoneczny, wiosenny dzień. Dzień, w którym Sherlock ma być wysłany za granicę w ramach kary za zabicie Magnussena. Lotnisko jest idealnym miejscem, miejscem pozbawionym świadków. Przy okazji może uda mu się też załatwić Mycrofta; starszy Holmes niesamowicie działa Moranowi na nerwy.

Nigdy jednak na miejsce nie dociera, bo finalnie zatrzymuje go tajemnicze nagranie, które wyświetlane jest na każdym ekranie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nagranie, w którym główną rolę gra nie nikt inny, jak James-kurwa-Moriarty.

– _Tęskniliście? Tęskniliście? Tęskniliście?_

Sebastian brutalnie potrącany przez przechodniów, niczym sparaliżowany wpatruje się w twarz Jima. To niemożliwe, mamrocze słabo pod nosem, gwałtownie oddychając. To przecież, kurwa, niemożliwe. James Moriarty przestrzelił sobie mózg, tam, na dachu szpitala św. Bartłomieja. Moran widział jego zwłoki, płakał nad nimi. Szedł za trumną i sam chciał umrzeć, gdy chowano ją kilka metrów pod ziemią. A teraz… Jim jest obecny na każdym pieprzonym ekranie w Zjednoczonym Królestwie – czy to w ogóle możliwe?

Musi się upewnić, że nie oszalał, że to naprawdę miało miejsce, dlatego w pewnym momencie zaczyna agresywnie zaczepiać ludzi, pytając ich o tajemnicze nagranie. Każdy z nich z przerażeniem tylko przytakuje głową, chcąc jak najprędzej uciec od tego _szaleńca._

Ale skoro… skoro Sherlock Holmes był w stanie powrócić do żywych, to dlaczego jego szef miałby być gorszy?

Dopiero po kilku minutach odzyskuje przytomność umysłu, czucie we wszystkich kończynach. Obraz już dawno zniknął, a ludzie sprawiają wrażenie, jakby już zapomnieli o tym, że bardzo prawdopodobne jest, iż najpotężniejszy kryminalny umysł zmartwychwstał, jakby za bardzo byli pochłonięci codziennym życiem, pracą, obowiązkami. Rzuca się biegiem, ignorując potrącanych po drodze ludzi. Najważniejsze jest bowiem, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu i sprawdzić, czy _on_ naprawdę wrócił.

Ledwo łapiąc oddech, z ciężką torbą, która kryje jego ulubioną broń, potyka się o własne nogi, mijając kolejne ulice Londynu. Mimo że dociera do apartamentowca, w którym mieszka, nie zwalnia. Przeskakuje po kilka schodków, aby w kilkanaście sekund znaleźć się na odpowiednim piętrze. Drżącymi dłońmi wtyka klucz do zamka, oczywiście chwilę się z nim siłując – nigdy nie miał czasu, aby naprawić ten niewielki defekt. W końcu jednak drzwi ustępują, a Moran wchodzi do środka.

Jego oddech przyspiesza, gdy uświadamia sobie, że o jego uszy obija się skoczna melodia wygrywana na fortepianie – zapewne autorstwa Bacha, choć Sebastian nie jest do końca pewien, bo mimo tylu lat, nigdy nie nauczył się odróżniać od siebie kompozytorów. Z hukiem zrzuca torbę na podłogę. W tej samej chwili dźwięki rozbijają się na atomy i niepostrzeżenie znikają pośród ciepłego, wiosennego powietrza.

– Tęskniłeś?

Moran jest w tak ogromnym szoku, widząc Moriarty'ego – nie, Jima – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, siedzącego przy fortepianie, że w odpowiedzi po prostu wybucha niepohamowanym śmiechem. James marszczy brwi, wstając z obitego w skórę krzesełka. Cały czas uważnie obserwuje swoimi ciemnymi tęczówkami twarz snajpera.

– Ty dupku – warczy w końcu Moran – przecież nie żyjesz.

Jim przygryza wargę.

– Niespodzianka.

Śmiech Sebastiana nagle słabnie, a potem cichnie na dobre, grzęznąc w gardle. On sam bierze głęboki wdech jakąś chwilę później.

– Dwa lata, Jim, dwa lata – mruczy z wyrzutem. – Wystarczyła głupia wiadomość…

Moriarty podchodzi bliżej, leniwym, ale jednocześnie dostojnym krokiem, zatrzymując się, dopiero gdy jego twarz od twarzy Morana dzielą dosłownie centymetry. Nie odrywają od siebie spojrzeń nawet na sekundę. James w oczekiwaniu na prawdziwy wybuch złości snajpera, podczas gdy Sebastian po prostu z przerażeniem, że gdy zamknie oczy, Jim zniknie.

– Nie mogłem – mówi tylko _._

Następuje między nimi dłuższa chwila milczenia. Milczenia pełnego niewyobrażalnej złości i ulgi jednocześnie.

– Dostawałeś moje SMS-y?

James przytakuje dopiero po pięciu, sześciu sekundach.

– I mogłeś... – kontynuuje Sebastian – mogłeś tak po prostu spać w nocy z wiedzą, jak cholernie… jak mi trudno?

Jimowi odbiera mowę, co naprawdę nie zdarza się zbyt często, a na pewno już ani razu w obecności Sebastiana. Moriarty to cholerny pan puenta. Gdyby było trzeba, przeżyłby i samego Boga, byleby tylko mieć ostatnie słowo. Teraz jednak beznamiętnie przygląda się Moranowi, który gwałtownie wciąga powietrze przez nos, jakby starał się uspokoić i nie do końca by mu się to udawało. Odchodzi na bok, opierając się o fortepian i mocniej zaciskając na jego brzegach swoje dłonie.

– Najważniejsze, że jestem z powrotem – mówi w końcu, bardziej do siebie, niż do Morana.

Sebastian powoli odwraca się w stronę mężczyzny.

– Byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdybyś nie postanowił się, kurwa, zabić.

Moriarty uśmiecha się trochę pewniej, szerzej, gdy dostrzega w oczach _swojego_ snajpera niewielką iskrę ekscytacji. Może i same słowa są pełne goryczy i żalu, to jednak jego wzrok zdradza, że Sebastian już dawno ochłonął – w końcu jest snajperem, kontrolowanie emocji to dla niego chleb powszedni – ale droczy się z nim tylko po to, żeby wzbudzić w nim resztki wyrzutów sumienia. I och, nawet nie wie, jak bliski temu był, ujawniając się tylko tym bezczelnym, _pięknym,_ błękitnym spojrzeniem.

Moran nie od razu dostrzega, że jego plan został zdemaskowany, ale gdy sobie to uświadamia, po kilku długich minutach, na jego ustach pojawia się ten szeroki, rekini uśmiech.

– Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, _szefie._

– Wiem, _tygrysie._

Usta Jamesa Moriarty’ego nigdy wcześniej nie smakowały tak dobrze, jak teraz, gdy po dwóch latach rozłąki, największy geniusz zbrodni na nowo powrócił do życia. Nie tylko londyńskiego, przestępczego, ale także do tego zwyczajnego, należącego do Sebastiana Morana.


End file.
